BTR meet the Russos'
by RomanRogersPercabethFourtris13
Summary: BTR meets a duo of awesome singers that signed a 4 year contract with Gustavo. All the boys like her [the sister]and they will fight to the finish. Will she make them fall apart or only choose one and make them write an awesome heartbreak song. You guys will choose who Alex gets to be with! Leave the couple you want together in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the Wizards, sadly but this whole story is mine ALL MINE!

Alex's P.O.V

I can't believe we have a contract with Gustavo Roqcue! He said we will stay at the oh so famous Palm Woods Hotel and he is the manager of BTR! Justin and I are going there and we are going to be called…. "Wizards" fitting title right. We are on the way to my singing pop sensation career!

Kendall P.O.V

I recently heard some news that Gustavo had some brother sister to sign a 4 year contract with him. I thought we were the one and only group he wanted and now he wants some duo that is called the "Wizards" is now going to take over or career! What was he thinking? While walking down to my room I mean the band's room, I bumped into this long haired beautiful Latino and she had the look of an angel.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to bump into you….. Aren't you Kendall from BTR?" she said

"Yes, yes I am, who are you?" I asked

"Well I'm Alex Russo and I am here for a singing career I signed with your manager." She calmly said

"Well I hope we can meet up soon, for a tour" I said nervously

"Sure" she said with a big smile, "Can I bring my brother?" she said with a sort of sad tone

"Umm Ok meet me here at 6, bye!" I said then I walked away. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met! I walked into my house with this big dorky, crazy smile. "Hey what's up with you today" James said looking very confused. "I just met the most beautiful girl on Earth and invited her and her brother on a BTR style tour." I said confidently. "Wow if Kendall said a girl is beautiful instead of hot he got to be dead on serious, are you?" James said with this twisted look on his face. "I am dead on serious," I said very loudly "you guys can't come." I stuck my tongue out to James. "Come on! Please it is just a tour and I am very good at tours!" He said with puppy eyes. {That NEVER works} "No can do and I am leaving right now to meet her, so Bye" I left without another word. My dream girl [that I only just me] here comes KENDALL.

James P.O.V

He must be very serious. "Logan, Carlos helps me with a plan to see the girl Kendall is talking about" I said evilly. "No can do, he specifically said not to" Logan said "and we have no reward if we help you" Carlos said like he was giving me a hint. " Okay, if I give Carlos an free pass to get unlimited corn dogs for a week and Logan a science and medicine kit and textbook, will you help me?" "Ummm, okay but you better not tell Kendall that we are a part of the plan" Logan warned. Let the fun BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Kendall P.O.V

I was giving Alex and her brother Justin a tour until I notice something like you know James, Logan, and Carlos hiding behind bushes every we go. I usually stare at her and it was really weird when she noticed, after her brother left to go fix their room, I was going to go ask her on a date, but all of a sudden James walked up to me and said we needed to talk.

"She is smokin' no wonder why you want her all to yourself" James said with a mischievous grin

"Well I was about to ask her on a date until you came" I said angrily

"Oh yeah I've been listening on your conversation, and she is totally my type, so excuse me I was going to ask her on a date right guys, guys?" James said

"Well I know her better than you do so asta la vista I am going to ask her out" I said proudly and all I hear is James say " stupid, stupid must come up with better plan" as I walked away. She was still standing there in my relief on her phone. "Hey Alex, ummm tomorrow night at 7 do you want to have a picnic at the park?" I said hoping she say yes. "Like a date?" She said with a pearly white smile. "Umm yeah, sure umm if you umm want to?" I said extremely nervously. "Of course I will, who wouldn't go on a date with you." She said and with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I melted right on the spot. "Bye" I said, "Bye, see you tomorrow" She said dreamily.

Alex P.O.V

Kendall just asked me out on a date! I also gave him a kiss on the cheek he was totally okay with. Since it is really hot, I might wear a white knee-length dress that has lace on the skirt and sequins on the top and to pair that with gold wedge sandals and gold dangling earrings with silver and gold bracelets and two ring. I just hope Justin approves. "Hey Justin since we don't have to meet with Gustavo tomorrow can I have a date with Kendall?" "What!" Justin said " I take that as a yes so okay" I said "I guess you can at least he is nice, smart, funny and if he treats you bad I will send him to another dimension cause iiknow a spell

I know a spell." Justin said


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING

James P.O.V

I made the best plan ever! I am going to make a fool out of him, right after they eat an prank snack that is whip cream and spray-on cheese, they are going to walk to the pool and make Kendall fall in the pool, then after that disaster, when they walk back to her room there will be poison ivy all over her door and it says from Kendall. She will be mine!

Kendall P.O.V

For the first time in forever James has no plan to ruin anything I hope. Alex and I were walking to our picnic spot when I notice there was only whip cream and spray on cheese.

"Hmmm that's weird I brought grilled cheese sandwiches and chocolate dipped strawberries so the only person who did this was James!" I said angrily

"I know how to make this fun" she said and with that she grabbed one can of whipped cream and another of spray on cheese and sprayed me.

"You are gonna get!" I said teasingly and after that I sprayed her and we played laser tag but instead of lasers there are cheese and cream. It was the most fun date I ever had after getting dirty I said "Want to go to the pool?" I said hoping she wouldn't go home to take a shower and because the pool is reserved for us tonight. "Ummm sure, Race you there!" she said then she ran. "Cheater!" I said running with her and when we got there she almost tripped and I caught her and then we both fell. When we resurfaced we laughed for a brief moment and I did something Kendall would never do on the first date, I kissed her and she kissed back. After the kissed we went to her door/room to see mistletoes all over the door and there was a "FROM: KENDALL" tag. "I think my friend James did that to get you mad and itchy when he accidently bought a lot of mistletoes." I said shyly. "Well that is okay because…. I get to kiss you" and with that we kissed. James messed up big time!

When she entered her room, I entered my and something suprising happened

CLIFFY CLIFFY


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination.

Alex's P.O.V

I had the most fun date ever! We fought with whip cream and spray-on cheese and I almost fell in the pool and he saved me then we both fell and James tried to ruin our date by poison ivy and I instead he put a mistletoe and we kissed! Can't wait for the BTR pool party Kendall invited me and Justin too!

Kendall P.O.V

I invited Alex to our BTR pool party and we are going to have fun!

THE BTR POOL PARTY [STILL KENDALL'S P.O.V]

We are having a blast we had a water balloon fight, pie fight, went swimming, and had a watermelon eating contest. Alex and I had our second kiss under the sunset, it was magical until James, Logan, Carlos, and Justin pushed us into the pool. I carried her to the surface all romantic and lovey-dovey.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT SUMMARY I HAVE HOMEWORK AND A SCHOOL STATE PROJECT TO DO!


End file.
